Battle Cry   AVP Scar Lex
by aliceapocalypse
Summary: A lone survivor from an interplanetary war might just be the key to capture a live Yautja.  Will this hunter come back for this human after what they have been through together?  Or is this race as heartless as they appear? AVP Scar/Lex
1. Chapter 1

Battle Cry

He's gone. Watching in utter fascination as the space ship takes off, I am suddenly surrounded by a complete silent darkness. "He's gone now Lex, it's time to move." I try to run in the direction where I believe is what is left of the old whaling station…but my body is frozen in place. The only thing I can feel is the pain of breathing in the icy air. "I can't move, I can't see but I will make it. I know there is a rescue team on standby waiting for us from Weyland Industries, just hang in there record breaker Alexa Woods and they find you any minute now."

A noise in the distance breaks the eerie silence. Still being able to hear seems to be the remaining sensory Lex has left at the moment. What is that sound? It seems to be getting louder. It does not sound like a chopper, or a human footstep. Maybe is that hunter! If their advanced technology can get him here, I'm sure his people can fix his body. I know he would not just leave me here to die. That's him, it has to be. The sound is close now, starting to see some movement, it's blurry but I can still barely use my eyes to see something shifting in the snow.

Lex's stomach drops as the movement finally forms into a shape she knows all too well. Out of the darkness like a demon from the depths of hell, a serpent from below strikes quickly at her head with a set of double locking jaws. Lex feels a sudden jolt of pain…

"Someone get in room 501, she is screaming again!" echoes through the hall, bellowed by a frightened night intern. "Why isn't she hooked up to the IV drip?" the head nurse calls out after arriving at in the room of the private unknown medical facility. As the nurses hurryingly make their way toward Lex's room, they find her screaming and thrashing her body in a furious panic. The drugs are wearing off and her nightmares are so severe Lex that is actually bending the rails surrounding the hospital bed in a wave of furious panic.

Most of the nurses are reluctant to approach this patient in her current state and they end up just piling in at the door to her room to see what is going on. The head nurse marches in and pushes the incompetent staff aside as she plugs the drip back into the IV. "There you go, go back to sleep for me and no more nightmares this time" the head nurse firmly orders Lex. "Everyone who does not need to be in here needs to get out" was her next command to staff as they started to crowd the private room.

As drugs in the IV enter her body and start taking their effect, Lex begins settle down and relax. She feels the soft bed underneath her body but also starts to notice a slight soreness in her wrists. She slowly opens her eyes and finds that her wrists are strapped to the rails of her bed. There are little lights everywhere, blinking and beeping. A large woman is looming over her with some type of equipment in her hands. She can see that this woman is speaking to her but Lex cannot piece the words together as the gentleness of peace begins to fade in. She feels her body start to float and her mind reaches into the vastness of space towards a massive creature with green eyes, long black dreadlocks and heart stopping battle cry…

By the time the Yautja starship arrives at the home planet, Scar has almost completely recovered from his injuries. Now a blooded warrior, his missions will soon begin. This is what Scar has trained his entire life to do and he is more than ready to begin the hunts. Standing before the leaders of his tribe they review his trial at the Pyramid. Scar keeps an unemotional disposition while watching his little ooman on the view screen.

Although it is not forbidden to choose a human for a mate, Scar knows that Lex would not survive life on his home planet and he cannot live on hers. Scar tells himself that after a few completed missions this little creature will be pieces of a distant memory. Scar and the Elders view the finale of the trial.

As Scar sees the Xenomorph queen line her tail to impale him on the screen before, he felt a hard notch in his stomach. His body has a strange tingling sensation as he watches this beautiful, tiny little creature appear out of nowhere and stand between himself and sudden death. A strange emotion is going through Scar's mind as he watches Lex impale the enemy with her spear, this strange little creature saving his life again.

Until this moment in time, Scar did not fully absorb that particular incident in his mind until he sees Lex's actions laid out in front of him. "Why did she do that?" Scar is wondering to himself as he peers over to the tribal leaders who are watching these events unfold with a thorough detail of their new blooded warrior.

After the viewing, Scar is dismissed to his personal quarters. He takes a moment to replay the video stored in his mask. He allows his mind to go back to the little human female as he begins to hear "the enemy of my enemy is my friend."


	2. Chapter 2

Dead Woman Walking

The conference room at Weyland Industries was on fire with heated debates. The oldest of the group of executives makes his statements very clear. "We need this technology. For centuries these beings have been coming here to use our home as a battle ground, all the while leaving little bits and pieces of evidence behind. This is the first real opportunity we have to capture one of these things. Just think of the possibilities, the advancement of our planet. We need to be the first to harness their power before someone else does. Besides, it was our find originally."

A younger man at the meeting also speaks up. "You might be right, but this facility is a private medical ward and not a prison. How can we justify holding a woman hostage just as bait for an extremely violent species we know very little about? How do you suppose we keep her here? This is a human being we are discussing here."

"The logistics of the situation have already been planned. The official police report was closed indicating that there were no survivors left from the collapsed whaling station. Alexa Woods has already been declared deceased. If we let her go, we all become felons. When this starts to hit your conscious again just keep in mind what this discovery will do for our species as a whole and not just the company."

The only voice of reason in the room sighs in defeat, "Alright, bring her in."

Lex is groggy but aware that something is wrong as she is being escorted down the halls of the medical facility. She refused to be pushed in a wheel chair, and will not allow anyone else to put an IV in her arm after she pulled the last one out. She is determined to gain her strength and get out of this strange place. Interestingly enough, the male nurses walking her down the hall look more like security guards than nurses.

No one is making any eye contact with her, nor is any one giving away information as to what is going on. Finally the three of them stop in front of the conference room door. One of the large "orderlies" grabs on to Lex's arm to affirm her hold in place. As Lex yanks her arm out of the man's large hand she gives him a stern look of warning. The door creeps opens and Lex defiantly steps into the room first.

The older man sitting at the head of the conference table rises in a gesture of respect and speaks. "Have a seat Miss Woods. We hope you are feeling better." Lex replies, "Yes, much better. Your hospitality has been appreciated, now I am leaving. Where is the exit to this place?"

The old man let out a sly grin before verbalizing his response as he sat back down into his leather swivel chair. "I'm afraid you will be staying with us for a short while Ms. Woods. We have been informed that your body contains foreign contaminants and you are hereby held in quarantine until further testing can be done. Please. Make yourself at home. We at Weyland Industries have given you the privilege of staying here, in our private facility, instead of being shipped off to some government lock down. Rest assured that our private hospital is one of the most advanced facilities available today. We don't expect for you to be with us much longer. Please corporate with our staff and you will be released promptly."

Lex stood up abruptly. "You can't hold me here against my will, it is illegal. I am leaving right now. You want to quarantine me, get a warrant and have it served properly if you can even find me on the ice. Good bye." She turned and marched towards the door. Lex feels a sharp pinch in her arm as the guard injected something cold into her body.

Realizing what just happened she pushes the man back with all of her strength. Knowing she does not have much time before the drugs poison her body, Lex runs blindly down the hallway in the opposite direction from where she came.

The hallway seems endless. She turns around to see how close her captors are to catching her. A cold shiver runs up her spine when sees that she is alone, there is no one behind her. Fear is setting in raising her adrenaline and keeping Lex going. Years on the ice has given her exceptional athletic ability, and also a warrior's will to survive. She feels like she has been running through this place for hours. Around every turn, the view is the exactly the same. An endless hall and every door is locked.

Her body starts to feel warm and her muscles begin to feel like jello. She finds herself on the floor and she begins to pull herself forward. "I will get out of here. Must…keep…going." The last thing she sees as she looks up at the ceiling is a row of small video cameras. "Great" she thinks as her mind begins to float and all feeling is lost in her physical body.

Scar has been watching the video of his little human warrior repeatedly for hours in the privacy of his personal quarters. He has force himself to put down the bio-mask and get to work. His first assignment arrives, and it is on a humanoid planet in a solar system close to the Earth's. The Elders are sending him on a human hunt, to make sure there is no collateral damage from the alliance with the beautiful human female. Scar needs to prove that to himself as well. He has to find a way to get Lex's beautiful face out of his head. His sudden need for her is starting to cause him alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

Killing Machine

Scar chooses his gear and blasts off in a small battle ship. He shakes the image of Alexa Woods from his mind so he can start to focus on the task at hand. Besides, the kill order is for a rogue group of colonial marines on a distant planet. These particular dishonorable _pyode amedha _broke their agreement with Scar's tribe by killing a lone Yautja Warrior on a bug hunt exercise. It is not as if Scar is on a mission to kill innocents. Even if he were to kill innocents of the human race, why does it matter to him so much all of a sudden?

Scar begins to wonder, what if he actually had officially claimed Lex as his mate instead of just marking her as a blooded warrior of his tribe? How would she feel about him on this particular mission to hunt the human species? Why does it even matter to him at this point? Besides, it is not even likely that she survived after his tribe had abandoned her on the eve of his trial. No human could survive in that climate without gear.

The very thought of Lex dying alone in the cold gave Scar a sharp piercing pain right through his chest. No, not this little human…this little human is alive, Scar can feel it. The human race has been an amazing species to watch develop over the centuries. To the Yautja race, p_yode amedha_ are capable of such beauty, and then turn around and destroy it for no logical reason.

Being an intelligent species, humans are a favorite for Yautja to hunt. There have been many humans rise up to a Yautja challenge, and even succeed. It is not uncommon for a brave human warrior to earn the mark of honor by a Yautja tribe. Just not the humans on the planet Earth.

Humans are known throughout the galaxy for their exotic beauty both physical and internal. Many species have been watching Earth humans for centuries, including the Yautja. With the backwater planet Earth being so young, intergalactic mating with this species on Earth is forbidden. They are not ready for Yautja abilities or technology since they would just destroy themselves too quickly.

There are human/Yautja hybrids on the planet Ryushi in a nearby star system, though they are very, very rare. Scar finds his curiosity for these hybrids interfering with his mission. He begins to feel that this little human female from his passage is weakening his resolve. He is a blooded warrior, Yautja! With so many monsters in this galaxy it is imperative to be a ruthless killing machine and never fail a mission.

Scar still has a little time before arriving planet side, so he decides to allow himself the knowledge of at least confirming his human is actually dead so he can finally, truly, push her out of his thoughts. He punches in the coordinates of the last place he saw her alive, and traces her images from there. A deep growl finds its way up from the depths of Scar's lungs as he witnesses the current fate of his little warrior human female.

The little apartment inside the medical facility where Lex has been given to stay during her so called "quarantine" has turned out to be quite comfortable. Considering that Lex feels more like a prisoner than a patient, she is somewhat content that Weyland Industries is at least trying to make her feel comfortable. Staring up at the night sky from her room with an extraordinary view, she can't help but wonder which one of these stars has her warrior's planet orbiting around it. A creature so different, yet somehow his differences are more intriguing than grotesque.

Lex remembers the contour of his massive body, the way his dreadlocks fell over his large back, the reptilian like claws on his hands and feet plus the bareness of his body is surprisingly arousing. "Why doesn't this feel unnatural to have these thoughts about a being not even from my own planet?" Lex wonders to herself. So much muscle, she begins to imagine what his skin feels like underneath all of that mesh and metal. Then she remembers his face when the mask came off.

Lex gasped as remembers Scar taking off his mask on that cold night in the Antarctic. At first she was shocked at the differences between the two species, until her eyes met his. The moment their eyes met Scar let out a battle cry of victory, or so Lex believes. For such a killing machine he suddenly seemed so boyish, almost vulnerable as he hesitated at first to mark her. It brought Lex back to the realization that Scar was really very young. Lex smiles to herself at the thought of this deadly creature actually being shy for that brief moment in time.

These images start to bring Lex closer to tears, "I just want to have that moment to say goodbye that we never had. I want to hear that trill just one more time, I want the chance to be held in those massive arms if only for a moment. It doesn't seem fair." Yes, his face is so incredibly different yet Lex can certainly believe that Scar must be quite the catch for the females of his kind. Although boyish for that moment, Scar's face is still the face of a violent killer.

The Yautja mouth certainly was not designed for kissing a human female, but the more Lex wonders the little details of Scar's face the more she finds that she likes about it. It feels so right to wonder about him this way, to wonder what it would feel like if those mandibles were to stroke the side of her face as a gesture of affection. Lex smiles as she gets lost in her thoughts of the powerful Yautja.

At the other end of the building another meeting at Weyland Industries is finalizing. The second phase of the entrapment plan has been put into motion. Plans are being put in place to capture and hold the fierce Yautja male. Every single detail must be accurate since this creature is so deadly that it makes this situation extremely open to a major disaster. The people here must work fast to make sure too much time does not pass and the human female is not forgotten by the Yautja warrior.

The only chance Weyland Industries has right now is for the creature's feelings for this female to be effective enough to get him here. The US Government has already agreed to look the other way, as usual, as long as they get their pieces of the ultimate prize. As the meeting comes to a close, it's time for the company to get their hands dirty. It's time to put the bait in enough danger to bring her Yautja back to Earth.

It's getting late and Lex forces her way away from the window to get ready for bed. It's been a long day arguing with these people and she is tired. Just as soon as Lex begins to rise from the window sill there is a knock at her door…


	4. Chapter 4

Entrapment

Humans, what is it about this one tiny little human female that has Scar so turned inside out? How can this powerful Yautja warrior be so entranced with a human, especially from the backwater planet Earth. The Earth humans are substandard, primitive, frail, tiny, illogical beings but this one particular female is brave, intelligent, fierce, unbreakable, and for some unknown reason Scar finds that he cannot forget about her. Even in his dreams her voice and actions haunt him constantly.

So unlike his own species yet he is so curious about her. He wonders how her skin feels, how her hair would look braided like the Yautja and adorned with jewels that represent his tribe. He wonders how he finds her tiny body so shapely yet strong at the same time. This little human is a warrior, worthy in any tribe of any species. This is the difference with this one. Lex has a warrior's fire comparable to his own. Scar finally comes to closure with fact that this little female is his, in all of his mind body and soul she is his and he would give his life to protect her. Scar's growl becomes fierce as it shakes his body over what he sees on the screen before him.

It's late and her patience is already razor thin when Lex hears the knock at the door. At first, there are two soft knocks. By the time she gets to the door, the knocks change to a solid pounding. Lex is furious by the time she reaches the door knob. Turning the handle she shouts towards the door "What's your problem! Who do you think you…" A loud bang rings through her living room as Lex's body falls to the floor.

Stunned, Alexa Woods peers up at the two large men nonchalantly walking in to her room as if nothing just happened. Blood is pouring out from the hole in her chest, they shot her on the opposite side of her heart. Although severe, if treated quickly her wounds are not fatal. Lex looks up at the two men who are now looming over her staring blankly down at her, "why?" Their faces are stone and their eyes are heartless and cold. They do not even answer her, they just hover over her without saying a word. Not even offering to help after they put a bullet through her body. Lex is determined to stay alert, to not give in to the darkness offering her peace.

The head nurse finally arrives. At first Lex is grateful to see her, until she realizes that the nurse is not there to help her. The head nurse joins the two strange men in the room, all three of them just standing around as if they were waiting for something. Lex tries to make eye contact with the woman, hoping for some kind of medical attention, but fails. The nurse is as cold as two men who did this to her. Breaking the chilling silence, a call comes in for the nurse. The nurse spent only a few seconds on the phone before she looks to the men and says, "it's time." Confused and alarmed, Lex reaches toward the nurse with one hand, clutching at her bleeding chest with the other.

Finally, the head nurse looks down towards Lex. She is actually gently with her when she grabs a hold of Lex's arm. The head nurse kneels down at Lex's side and whispers to her patient, "be still little lady, this is about to get a whooole lot worse." Suddenly the head nurse jabs a needle into Lex's arm, releases her hold, and stands up. She does not even look back at Lex lying on the ground as she walks out of the room.

Quickly, Lex's room becomes blurry and voices are starting to melt together. The last thing Lex recalls coherently over-hearing as she feels herself being yanked up off the ground is, "I hope this thing comes for her soon, I'd like to get rid of the evidence as soon as possible." These words sent an electric shock up Lex's spine as she surrenders into nothingness.

The operating room is barbaric. The staff is obviously uncomfortable with their task at hand, some of them are starting to believe that the amount of money they have been paid for this job is not worth their conscious over what they are about to do to this person. There is no purpose for it. Nothing prepared them for what they would feel as they look down at the face of this human being as they prepare to disfigure and main her for no logical reason. At least these sick people allowed the staff to keep the poor patient under anesthesia!

One particular nurse looks down at the unconscious Alexa Woods and hesitates before preparing the table for the surgeons. This hesitation cost that scared nurse her life, as one of the mysterious men standing by silently in the room with the medical staff, suddenly walks towards the nurse. He aggressively pulls her to the side of the room and shoots her in the head. The man then just leaves the body on the floor and steps back into place, like a heartless machine. This action makes the rest of the medical staff now very afraid. Even the hands of the surgeons are shaking as they prepare for the gruesome surgery they have been ordered to do.

The table is set, preparations are complete, it's time to begin the horror. The chief surgeon grabs the octagon light and positions it up above his patient. To his horror, the anesthesia they have been given turns out to be nothing more than regular oxygen. The patient is waking up! Knowing what he must do, he continues about his work to save his own life. The surgeon painfully reaches for the scalpel.

Lex is vaguely away aware of what is happening. She is bound to a table in a room that looks like something out of a horror film. There are a handful of nervous looking nurses and two surgeons who look like their hands are shaking. She turns her head to see the two men who shot her are standing against the wall. For a brief second her vision loses focus. She must be hallucinating because the man she was just watching now has two razor sharp blades protruding through his chest while the other man has somehow levitated off of the ground and seems to be choking.

To Lex, it seems like the reality around her was all happening in slow motion. The medical staff is screaming and trying to open a locked door, tables are turning over and the lights have suddenly dimmed down. Then she hears it…a deep familiar trill leading up to a full blown roar of fury.


	5. Chapter 5

Too Late

A roaring Scar pulls his wrist blades out of one man and uses them to slice into the other. He does not even seem to notice the chaos surrounding him as he rips out the choking man's skull and break off his spine at the base. As time stands still around him, Scar reaches across Lex's face and tilts her head so that his mark on her check is facing him. Scar begins to let out a purring trill as Lex drearily opens her eyes as if in a dream and responds with a whisper, "Hi big boy."

Scar drops the bloody skull on the ground and slices open the leather straps that are pinning his mate to the operating table. Lex is forcing herself to full alertness. She ignores the throbbing pain in her chest and pushes her drugged body up with all of her strength. It's going to take every bit of strength and spirit that she has to escape this situation. The brief moment shared between the two species quickly passes, as they both know full well that someone had to know that this was going to happen. Someone did know.

On the other side of the building, the various viewing screens inside of the private sector of Weyland Industries were on fire with activity. This remote area of the facility was on lockdown, only known of by a very select privileged few. Those privileged representatives of WI watched as their creature went into a rage. The rage was timed perfectly, as if executed in a theatrical choreography with acute precision. The specially selected WI team witnessed Scar furiously massacre the two best operatives in the company, then turn on the medical staff without so much as even the slightest hesitation. Only briefly did the carnage stop, for the enraged Yautja specimen seemed to hesitate just above the baited female for a few seconds before it freed her from bondage. Perfect, the specimen is performing exacting is expected.

Unexpected by Scar or Lex, the operating room began to fill with a cold, thick gas. Lex began to choke and her eyes started burning, while most of the medical staff was already dead. The remaining staff that is still alive began to hover together in a corner trying to stay out of the way of the raging monster. Cries from the staff began to fill the air as the gases begin to pour in from the vents in the operating room. Immediately Scar directs his attention to Lex as soon as he realizes that their room is filling with poison. He punches some buttons on his wrist computer to analyze the gases, the makes a few adjustments to the intake of his mask.

Vaguely aware of what is going on, Lex reflexively pulls a sheet from underneath her to put over her mouth as if to try to inhale as little of what smells sharp almost like an Ether. In a panic, she tries to rip off the bottom of the sheet to tie around her head. Suddenly a large, clawed hand reaches across Lex's body and places a mask over her face. The immediate sensation of cold metal on her skin sends a short wave of tingles through her body. At first Lex is afraid to breathe in, not knowing what to expect but she puts her trust in Scar and inhales a deep breath of the specially filtered air that Scar had programmed for her. She looks over at her Yautja warrior, without his bio mask Scar cannot survive, or cloak, or use his shoulder canon. Scar's first priority is Lex, his mate.

Lex begins to struggle to get herself on two legs as Scar pulls her against his massive chest and carries her across the room. With poison gas filling the room, Scar quickly steps over the now dead bodies of the huddled medical staff, with Lex in his arms. Realizing what he is doing, Lex protests against the rock holding her in place. Screaming cries of refusal while hitting a massive body of solid muscle, Lex then tries to take off the mask to give to Scar. Even though Scar and Lex both know only he can rescue them both, his desire to keep her alive trumps all other logic and reasoning. Scar firmly holds her hands in place over the mask. His hand almost completely covers Lex's small, feminine face. Scar's massive body is made for battle so he defiantly takes in the poisons. Or so he thought.

A swift kick of his giant foot and Scar breaks apart the solid clear walls of the tortuous chamber. While Scar tries to put Lex down onto her feet, she tries with everything thing she has to shake the brute Yautja - trying to convey to the necessity of his survival. Her cries fell on deaf ears. Scar knows all too well the rules of engagement of the human species. He can feel it in his bones that the worse has yet to come. Scar grabs both of Lex's wrists with one solid hand, roars a command and quiets his mate. Scar lets go of Lex's arms. The familiar trill of her mate reaches Lex's spine and sends a chill throughout her entire body. She understands his command. Even with no logical reason behind it, somehow Lex _knows_ what Scar is communicating to her. RUN!

Scar watches as his female turns away from him and tries to run down the endless corridor of this horrible entrapment. As a blooded Yautja warrior Scar will not allow himself any feelings of remorse, or pain. He does, however, allow himself to feel the undying love for this particular human enough to die for her. As the stench of the poisonous gas began to creep throughout the hall, Scar opens his combi-stick and drops his body into fight position. Just as the blades open on each side of Scar's weapon, human soldiers wearing pieces of Yautja technology begin to materialize all around the powerful warrior.

Lex tries to run. Like a nightmare she cannot awaken from, Lex does her best to make it down this hellish hallway with tears of shock and pain streaming down her face underneath Scar's mask. The pain in her right leg is so severe she practically drags it behind her. The vision through the bio mask is confusing to the human brain, but it seems that Scar had adjusted the mask so a human mind could absorb the visual information. A blend of adrenaline mixed with physical pain and horror swim through Lex's brain, keeping her running as best physically possible under her condition. She runs almost in a solid state of panic towards the flicker of light beckoning her to continue down the hall.

Lex fights her physical fatigue and mental desire to shut down. "Keep going, drag this leg, push…push…" Almost there, I am almost there…come on Alexa Woods" Lex is half crying and half shouting to herself by this time. The flicker of light turns out to be an unlocked door, strangely enough left slightly open. Lex's heart is pounding as stands before the only open door in this area of the building. She straightens up and slowly takes her eyes off of the dimly lighted doorway and begins to shake uncontrollably…Scar!


	6. Chapter 6

Friend or Foe

Materializing out of nowhere are more than a dozen special ops guards, fully armed with handcrafted weapons carefully constructed with a mix of high tech military weaponry and advanced Predator weapons that have been picked to pieces and reversed engineered by companies like Weyland Industries for decades. This particular group of men have been specially selected and duly trained just for this one mission, to capture a live Yautja.

Momentarily caught off guard by the Earth humans having Yautja weapons in their possession, Scar seems to be subdued by the guards. He allows himself to be physically pulled by a type of rope made of a netting material similar to his own. The men are screaming at him as well as screaming at themselves. With a mix of adrenaline and fear, the special forces team are relentless in their attack on Scar. Scar's mind is on his female. He decides to entertain himself for a while by throwing around a few guards and making only playful use his combi-stick. "Run my mate, they are here for me" Scar is roaring to himself with a mass of clicking noises and growls "and me they will get" he trills in Yautja, as he allows himself to be wrestled by these mere men.

A fine balance of time, Scar gives Lex enough of a lead to get to a safe place while preparing to get to her in time to save her broken body. Even with the roping pulling at his thick skin, Scar's body has a strange tingle within from being so close to his chosen mate. Scar becomes tired of the games, it's time to get his female off of this backwater planet. With wrist blades open, Scar easily massacres his way through the elite human squad.

A flickering light, strangely out of place, invites Lex to come closer. She reluctantly pushes at the door. Inside a soft ambient light fills the room, drawing Lex inside to what looks like the inside of a psychiatric office. Feeling surreal Lex forces herself inside and quickly scans the room through Scar's bio-mask. There is no one else inside. The door at the opposite end of the room makes her a little nervous, but Lex takes a chance. She pushes her body all the way inside, turns around quickly and slams the door shut. Immediately she drops to the floor. Lex finally breaks down, shaking and crying uncontrollably. Lex allows herself to release the internal pain for a little while before she begins to deepen her breath and gain control over herself. She starts to feel the pain in her body as the adrenaline fades and fear for Scar begins to tighten her muscles.

As Lex's breathing slows down there is a soft voice whispering from across the room, "Don't be afraid. I am here to help." The silhouette of a woman is easing forward towards Lex. Slow, planned steps match the faint whisper of her voice.

"Don't be offended of I don't believe you right now" blurts Lex, as the fire begins to build inside.

The voice responds, "I am Ms. Yutani, from Yutani Corporation, third generation CEO. I know what is happening here, and I also know why. Please allow me to explain. Our company creates advanced weapon technology. For many years our company has been obtaining these, let's call them, _artifacts _from the most remote places in the world. We have in our possession elements that are outside of our periodic table to incorporate into our technology making ours the most advanced in the world. You are here, Ms. Woods, so we can finally get the ultimate prize, him."

Still shell shocked from all that has happened, Lex allows this woman's words to absorb into her consciousness. Still reluctant to trust this person, Lex finally asks her, "If you know about this, then why do you want to help me? Aren't you responsible for me being here right now?

Thinking on her words for only a second, Ms. Yutani explains, "Simple really, drop the bio-mask and walk away. You will forget these events ever took place and live the rest of your _quiet_ life a very rich woman." This doesn't make sense to Lex. Her mind is swimming in events taken place in the last few days. It doesn't feel real.

With her sanity in check, Lex asks "In my currently weakened condition, why not just take it from me? With the seriousness of my injuries it would be easy for you to do right now. Explain to me why you are asking for it, I seem to have missed that part."

A soft smile finds its way on Ms. Yutani's face as she replies, "Because of your boy out there. I know that even with our state of the art equipment that there is not much a chance we are going to be able to keep him for very long. I knew he would come for you. I knew he would get you out of harms way. I was only hoping would you find me before I had to go looking for you." Ms. Yutani takes a moment to catch herself and begins again, "I owe the stockholders of both of these companies a lot of money for this capture. Just between us girls, I doubted they could keep him. There is a chopper on the pad right outside the door behind me. It is loaded with cash for the stockholders, or it is for you. Wasn't your sister a pilot? Do you know how to fly? If you can fly that bird you can even tell the pilot to take a hike. A few steps forward and you disappear like it never happened, with a life you've always dreamed of."

Lex tries to stand. Her hand is shaking, her arm is extended, while holding in the hand at the end of that arm is Scar's only chance for survival. Ms. Yutani is creeping slowly towards Lex, whispering her honey words as she gets closer to the prize. It's been a long time since Lex has heard a soft voice with any kind of hope or promise. Or even a smile in her direction.

At the doorway, holding his position in absolute dead silence, Scar watches Lex hold out his life as the woman walks towards her. There is no pain from the bullet holes, the rope burns, or the poison in his lungs. The pain of what he is seeing pierces him right through the chest. Scar absorbs Lex's scent, watching her breathe. He knows that his bio-mask cannot fall into human hands. Not Earth humans, not now. He is becoming numb, Scar's entire body has frozen as he watches in horror at the events taking place in front of him. Scar is calling out to her with unspoken words "Lex."

Lex can hear a feminine voice, almost singing to her, while slowly growing a little louder as the shadow gets closer. Soft and gently she walks forward. Lex notices that Ms. Yutani is close to her own age. Smiling, Lex hasn't seen anyone smile at her in a long time. As if in dream she cannot wake up from, Lex starts to feel a slight tugging at her arm. The tugging starts to turn into a more defined pull. Scar's bio-mask!

With all of her being Lex squeezes her strong fingers around the lifeline of her mate. Years on the ice have hardened those hands with almost superhuman strength. Lex doesn't have the strength to rise much less fight this woman, but she won't let go of Scar's life. She will never let go. From the depths of her soul, a surge of power rushes through her arm as the fist from the other arm meets the jaw of the mistaken Asian woman trying to kill her mate.

Still holding on that bio-mask, Lex feels herself being lifted off of the floor. Scar lets out a gentle deep trilling which begins to fill her ears making her stomach turn into knots. Scar's muscular hand slips around Lex's broken body as he marches down the hall like a proud warrior coming home from battle.

Lex finally relaxes as she wraps her arms around one large shoulder. She feels how surprisingly soft his skin really is. Lex slides her hand up and down his massive back, playfully tracing the lines of his shoulder blade then up to the collar under the giant neck. Lex finally lets her face smile as her hand runs over the little bumps in Scar's skin, amazed how exotic it feels. Her nose is now buried in that giant neck, Scar has a strange scent she notices. Like nothing on Earth, she breathes it in. Lex then begins to have a falling sensation as she welcomes the darkness safe in Scar's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Stay with me.

In a dimly lit room, Lex starred wearily at the shimmering image of the water planet on the view screen. From the outside looking in, it was almost similar to Earth. Waves of blue, hazel and swirls of turquoise playfully surround the distant planet. As lovely as it looks from the screen, it also holds a vast emptiness where Earth would be. Lex inhaled deeply, letting out a hefty sigh, "I know on Earth I am already dead. To my family, beloved sister, even my fish are gone. There is nothing for me here. Still, Earth is my home. This is my roots."

The decision to stay with Scar and leave everything she has ever known has been left for her to make. "Who are you? What is this strange creature before me, what are your intentions once I leave Earth?" Dizzy from a whirlwind of emotions, Lex lay back softly in the makeshift bedding Scar had made so he could put her body back together.

With her eyes closed, Lex inhaled the strange scent of the ship. Unrecognizable other worldly smells similar to spices and lemon began to bleed into the ambient scent. "It must be this electric blue liquid that is all over me that smells like spices. Where is my angel of mercy?"

Wiping the tears that had begun to form at the lids of her eyes, Lex rises up and begins to walk through the corridor of Scar's shuttle. It's a small space ship. So much of the recent past is flashing through her head like bad dream. "Get a handle on yourself, it's all behind you Alexa Woods." As she slowly walks around the small room, trying to absorb and assimilate her various options, Lex notices the tinny sound of her feet on metal as she walks across the floor. After a short while, she stops walking. The painful decision has finally been made. It's time to follow through.

She stands over the makeshift bed and has to hold on to the side of the wall to keep upright. Even though Lex is fully healed, she is about to lose the other half of her soul. "I am drawn to you, magnificent exotic male, but you are from another world. A completely different species you are. I can't go with you. I have to stay here where I belong."

With shaking hands, Lex takes off the necklace given to her by her sister, and drops it on the bed for her soul mate. A raspy whisper "remember me" leaves her throat as tears begin to pour down her cheeks. With her arms wrapped around her own body in an unsuccessful gesture of comfort, Lex turns around and walks away.

A silent Scar watches every second of this tiny little human making her way through his ship. His body is deadly still, his eyes never leaving his fragile love. His chest begins to feel heavy as his heart breaks into pieces inside. As she turns around one last time to look back, he takes in a deep breath. As soon as she turns back he closes his eyes. She's gone. Scar fights the urge to reach out and grab her and hold her to his chest. Instead, he holds. Like a warrior watching his prey from a distance, Scar waits. His mind wonders if she could sense his presence even though he is physically cloaked.

"If only you could you really see the world I picked out for you, my little Ooman. It is as precious as you. Although I would only be able to stay with you for short periods of time, I would have built you a glorious home on the most striking mountain side for a life time of adventure for you. Purple hues would touch your eyes every morning as you woke. As much as I wish to run after you and carry you away as fast as I can, I respect your decision to stay. You deserve that. Hurry little one, the Yutani Company will be fierce in their hunt for you and I cannot come back for you again."

The air outside is cool, earthy, familiar. The climb down the rocky ledge was relatively easy. Just a few rocks and Lex is in grass. She pauses for a moment to savor this moment of chilled air entering her lungs. After a brief moment, Lex looks around her environment in order to get her bearings. "Amazing, we are buried deep within the mountains. It would take them some time to find us." Lex almost chuckles, "especially with Scar's technology compared to ours." Looking around, her chest feels heavy as she realizes where she is. "Scar took me to the ice. He gave me a chance. I could disappear here, buried forever in a little mountain town where no one would ever know where to find me. But I would lose you forever big boy, won't I?" Lex feels the tears swelling up in eyes again.

As she took a deep breath to try to pull her emotions together, Lex could feel a vibration under her feet. She looks down at the ground as a chill runs up her spine. "A rumble in the ground, it is out of place here, this is not natural."

Suddenly in pierces her heart like a spear. Scar! He is leaving! Panic stricken, Lex spins around only to struggle in finding the well camouflaged ship stealthily hidden in the mountainous terrain. "Come on, come on, where is it. I know you're there, where are you Scar." She begins to slow her breathing to keep the panic from rising in her chest.

Finally, Lex's well trained eyes finally focus in on the source of the area of greatest vibrations. She almost has to pull her legs out of her own footprint as her body does not cooperation with her mind to quickly begin moving in that direction. "No, no no. Scar! Don't leave! Scar!"


	8. Chapter 8

Checkmate

As the ground shakes, the rumble gets louder and louder. Lex pulls herself back up the rocks to get a better look at what is happening. A large snow covered machine is getting bigger, is Scar getting closer? As she peers across the rocky terrain for a better look, Lex notices that the machine is rolling towards her, not up, the way it should be. "That's not Scar." As the reality creeps into her bones, a chill runs through her spine.

Instinctively, she drops into the rocks for cover. After what she went through, Lex is not taking any chances this time. Wedging herself slowly between two large boulders, Lex attempts to hide from the approaching machinery. Confident in her camouflage, Lex silently turns her head to take a peek over her right shoulder as her cheek presses into the barrel of a long rifle.

Before she can raise her hands as a gesture of surrender, another cold metal presses against her temple. With a broken voice she cries out, "What do you want!" The almost robotic voice from behind the hooded face growls back, "Don't move and don't even talk. Stand up very slowly, no sudden moves." As Lex begins to rise as carefully as she can, the rumble in the background breaks into more of the tell-tale Whap Whap Whap of a helicopter. The big chopper comes closer into view with a giant Weyland-Yutani insignia splattered across the sides.

Her knees buckle, as Lex sinks into the ground, "No" she cries as she falls into the snow. "Why?" As she brings her arms up to cover her face, she notices the healing mark resulting from the RFID chip Scar had to dig out from her wrist. "Was it too late? Is there something else forced into my body that will never allow me to escape?" Tears begin to run down her check as her body starts shaking. "Not again. Not again." Lex inhales deeply, then she whispers a soft prayer. With the last of her sanity she springs into the air, catching one of the gunmen off guard. She manages to knock one down as the others scramble to regain their composure. An angry Lex is determined, screaming at the guards "I die my way, not yours."

As the sound of gunfire fills the air, Lex is surprising peaceful as the sound of death echoes through her head. As suddenly as the shots start blasting, Lex notices that she has not even been hit once. How can this be? The gunmen were shooting at something else, taking their focus completely off of her. Before she could even react, the gunmen camouflaged in white were covered in little red dots grouped together in triangles. As gunmen begin firing frantically in the air at the unseen foe, bolts of plasma streaked across the air blasting them to pieces. Lex drops out of the way, an attempt to get closer to the Hunters, hoping to find hers, hoping that it's not too late to come back.

Amidst of the massacre, the Tribal Elder materializes. Once again, Lex stands before him, making eye contact, unmoving. He stands so powerful, so regal. Lex breaks her trance to ask, "Why are you here?" He raises a hand and softly brushes the hair over her cheek, exposing her warrior's mark of honor. Taking a deep breath she manages to smile over the revelation, "You take care of your own." She barely notices the sounds of plasma castors and screaming in the background, until the sound of the exploding helicopter crashing into the ground brings her back into reality. The fight is over. Hunters begin materializing everywhere, walking past her and back into the giant ship that had just appeared. Lex looks around, looking for Scar. The Elder turns around and walks away. Lex begins making a circle around herself, in a panic, trying to find Scar.

Almost giving up, she stops to get her bearings. Closing her eyes only for a moment, she feels his presence. Lifting up her head, Scar stands before her. He is holding the necklace she left for him. "Scar, I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Leaving my whole planet, everything, was just too much for me." Scar pauses for a moment, before he holds out the necklace. Lex refuses to take it. "No, take me with you." Still holding his hand out to her, he shakes his head no.

Scar opens his hand, Lex's necklace falls to the ground. Before he could finish turning around to walk away, Lex pushes him in the chest. "You listen to me. You are not leaving me. I'm going with you, like it or not." There she is. The little ooman with the fire and strength that Scar knows he can't walk away from. Scar opens his wrist computer and pulls up the holographic image of the backwater planet he had previously showed her on his ship. Lex stares into Scar's masked eyes, "I can't wait to see it."

Scar looks down at the necklace on the ground. He begins to drop down to pick it up as Lex grabs his arm. A small smile on her face, "leave it here. I really am going with you." A proud blooded warrior, Scar rises up to his full height. Lex couldn't help notice how magnificent Scar really is, especially when he is on a mission.

Leaving the mess behind, Lex follows Scar to a small transport ship attached to the side of the mother ship. As they take off for a new life together, her necklace is buried in the snow from the turbulence of the ships. Gone is one life, now on to the next.

Then End…

Thank you for sharing this journey


End file.
